katie_sandows_adenturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit : The Curse of the Corpse Bride/ Transcript
Katie and Emily : *both gasps* Gromit : (jumping and catching a rabbit with a bag) Wallace, Katie and Emily : (Jumping and Kick) Katie Sandow : WOW! Emily : WOO HOO! Wallace : Ah Ho-ho! Cracking job, Gromit. Hang on, old chum. Man : What's Going on? Woman: Who is it? Wallace : Reel him in, lad. To me. To me. Gotcha! Thieving monster. Rabbit : snarling giggles Mrs. Mulch: Ooh! Me prize pumpkin. Me little baby. Me pride and joy. You've saved it, Anti-Pesto. Wallace : It was nothing at all, Mrs... Oh! Mrs. Mulch : Ah! Oh, no! Everything's under control. Emily : I help you my darling. Wallace : Don't worry, madam. Mrs. Mulch : Ah! Rabbit : squeals Mrs. Mulch : Thank you, Mr. Wallace. Wallace : All in a night's work, Mrs. Mulch. Huh? Mr. Mulch : Ah! Cute little feller, isn't he? You'd never believe they'd cause so much damage. Wallace : Oh, he may look innocent, sir. But left to his own devices, this is the ultimate vegetable-destroying machine. Rabbit : hee! Katie Sandow : *Laughs* Mrs. Mulch: Oh! Reg, me teeth! Wallace : Job well done, lad and girls. hmm hmm Subject disarmed and neutralized. applause Vicar : Bless you, Anti-Pesto. With you out there protecting our veg, the most important event of the year is safe. Mrs. Mulch : Aye. I hope they give them pests what's coming to 'em, and all. Vicar : Amen to that, Mrs. Mulch. Mrs. Mulch : grunts ( slurping) Rabbit : whee! rabbits Oh! Whee! (Katie waking up, getting dressed and walk into dining room) Mourning Gromit and Emily. Emily : Mourning Katie. buzzing Wallace : It was a long, hard night last night, Gromit. I'll need a good, hearty breakfast under me belt. Pile it up, lad. I'm in the mood for food! Oh, uh... Gromit, old pal. It's happened again. I'll need assistance. Ow! Oof! sighs Emily and Katie : OHH! Katie : Ouch! whirring Wallace : Ah. Oh! Well, thanks, chuck. I'm sure that hole's getting smaller. Ah! Another successful night. How are the inmates? Must be getting a bit full down there. stomach growls laughs Talking of which. Now, for a great big plate of... ...vegetables. A-ha! Still got me on the diet, eh, Gromit? Watching me shape? laughs There's a good dog. Oh, oh! Uh... Gromit, lad? How's that prize melon of yours coming on? Must be a while since you measured it. creaking beeping Mmm! Lovely food. For rabbits, that is. As for me, I need something a bit more cheesy. A-ha! chuckles Ooh! - snapping - Wallace Oh! Katie : Dude, you're alright? Wallace : (to her) I'm fine. Oh! Oh. Caught red-handed, eh, lad? sighs I'm sorry, Gromit. I know you're doing this for my own good, but the fact is I'm just crackers about cheese. Look, if I must change me ways, at least let me do it my way. beeps With technology. whirring It's time we tried my latest invention, the Mind Manipulation-omatic. Ha! It extracts unwanted thoughts and desires. I haven't tested it yet, but it should be perfectly safe. Just a bit of harmless brain alteration, that's all. - rings -Uh-oh! Anti-Pesto Humane Pest Control. tance? Lady Tottington : Ah, yes. Lady Tottington here of Tottington Hall. Scripts later Category:Episodes/transcript Category:Long episodes transcripts